


You Wanted Me To Catch You

by wickedfrominnocence



Series: Caught [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is suppose to be coming home to an empty house, instead she comes home to a very naked savior in her bed and decides to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanted Me To Catch You

The moment Regina stepped foot in her house, she knew something was off. Nobody should have been there, Henry was with Killian today, out learning how to sail as if there wasn’t enough adventure in his life already. So why was she certain she heard gasped breaths every now and again?

Her brows furrowed as she ascended the stairs with one hand open and facing upward, prepared to form a ball of fire there should she need it. When she pushes her door open slightly, her hand falls to her side because magic would not be needed here. A new set of sheets, perhaps, but not magic.

There on her bed was the savior, splayed out on her stomach, blonde hair in disarray, one leg bent up for easy access, fingers quickly stroking between her folds, around her clit, and just barely pressing into her entrance with each stroke. It was definitely a sight to see even if she’s sure it’s one she’s not suppose to see. 

“You know, Miss Swan, if you didn’t want me to catch you, you probably should have chosen somewhere but my bed to do this,” she states, finally making herself known as she strides into the room. Emma is quick to sit up but doesn’t have time or the mind to do anything about her nakedness which allows Regina time to glance over her, eyes raking down her heaving chest, down to where her fingers had just been working.

“Oh please, do continue,” she states to Emma’s surprise. “Don’t start what you don’t intend to finish, Miss Swan,” she retorts as she makes quick work of her own clothing, happy to leave it behind in a pile as she strides over to the bed, kicks off her heels, and crawls up right alongside Emma.

“Did you think I was kidding?” She cocks a brow as she questions the blonde, shifting so she can lie back on the bed, her own fingers trailing random patterns over her skin, starting at her hip, then a sensitive spot of her inner thigh. Finally her fingers meet the throbbing bud between her legs and Emma seems to get the idea as she lays back beside Regina, fingers once again moving to stroke along either side of her clit.

When Regina presses two fingers into herself, Emma reaches her free hand over and begins stroking, circling, and pinching the brunette’s clit, bringing her higher and higher. It’s not long before they both topple over the edge and the room is filled with the sound of the two trying to catch their breaths, though Regina has a slightly different idea in mind.

Smirking, the brunette shifts to straddle Emma as she reaches out and pushes open the top drawer of her bedside table, happily grabbing hold of a certain toy she’d yet to get any use out of. She brings the toy down to their cores, grinds against it for a moment or two, lets their wetness cover it before she presses the curved end into herself, swirling her hips this way and that to get comfortable with the new intrusion. Then she moves to turn Emma onto her stomach once more, grinning as she bends the blonde's leg up the way she'd had it before. Once Emma is settled, Regina slowly pushes the longer, straight end of the toy into her.

She goes slow at first, knowing they’re both a bit oversensitive from their first climaxes, but she can feel it hit that spot inside her that has her keening and needing more. That’s when she picks up the pace, thrusting into Emma faster, harder, earning her choked off moans from the blonde that she could have only ever imagined and never thought she'd actually hear.

Regina’s orgasm hits her first, has her squirting slightly around the toy, moaning out Emma's name. Still, she continues thrusting into Emma, her pace unsteady now, but still enough to bring Emma to a second orgasm and help her ride through it before collapsing down on top of her.

“I think you wanted me to catch you,” Regina managed between gasped breaths, her hips rocking into Emma once for good measure. The action gets Emma to nod, agreeing with Regina's last words.

"It worked, didn't it?"


End file.
